


Just Talk To Me

by NewObsessed



Series: Reimagining Riverdale [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x05, Barchie - friendship, F/M, One Shot, Protective Archie, Shuffling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: “You want to go after her, be my guest.” Archie hesitates, looking between the door and his girlfriend, before following Betty.I reshuffled the events of 2x05 because I think Archie should’ve talked to Betty that night
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: Reimagining Riverdale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Just Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of managing expectations, there is really nothing to this other than what was already shown on the show. Just had to play with the moments we got because I wanted a different structure lol.
> 
> Completely understand if it’s not your cup of tea :)

Betty sits quietly, watching her friends party around her. With the combination of Jingle Jangle, alcohol and good old fashioned teenage hormones running through their body, they were letting loose and enjoying themselves. 

Betty wishes she could have been doing the same. But with the pressure of the Black Hood bearing down on her, and the anxiety of what she knew she was going to have to do, she just can’t let herself join them.

Betty hesitates as she watches Archie and Veronica. Not only was what she was about to do going to hurt Veronica, it was sure to do some damage to her friendship with Archie. He was probably going to hate her after this, surely  he would take his girlfriend’s side when she attacked the dark haired beauty. She just hoped that he, they both, would come back after all the dust had settled.

Betty closed her eyes briefly. It was now or never.

“Come on Betty,” Veronica cries as she runs over and grabs Betty’s hands. “Don’t be such a wallflower. You’re boyfriend-less for a night. Have some fun.” 

Betty internally sighs, so this was it. She had to do it, if only to keep Veronica safe. 

“Like you, you mean?” Betty pulls her hands back forcefully. She needed to do better than that. Veronica wouldn’t think anything of such a comment. It was well known how different Betty and Veronica were.

Betty steels herself to be harsher.

“I think you’re making a fool of yourself. Acting like some privileged, shallow, air head party girl.”

“Excuse me?” Veronica takes a step back, shock written on her face. Betty stands, taking slow steps towards her.

“I mean it’s just recycled banter.” Betty notices the room go silent, everyone now looking at her. “And fancy clothes and snarky comments, distracting us from the fact that there’s really nothing going underneath there.”

“Betty what are you talking about?” Archie is confused as hell as he hears these awful things being said by Betty.

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking. She’s not our friend.” Betty scoffs and points at Veronica. “As soon as someone from her trashy past shows up she uses us for drugs, and music, and distraction.”

“You better shut it down Betty.” Veronica warns, hands clenched at her side.

“Or what Veronica? You’ll get your dad to put a hit out on me.” Betty goes for the jugular. “Or maybe you’ll do it yourself. Like father, like daughter right?”

Archie looks down, no idea what is even happening right now. Betty knows it’s a low blow and she wouldn’t be surprised if Veronica slapped her. Judging by Veronica’s fiery expression, she probably would have, if it wasn’t for the restraining hand Archie has on her arm.

“If I’m such a monster why don’t you just leave?” She says instead, indicating the door. Betty nods and quickly grabs her things, exiting without another word. 

“Ronnie...” Archie wants to comfort her even if he’s torn, looking sadly at the closed door.

“I’m fine.” Veronica says quickly. “Obviously she’s not. You want to go after her, be my guest.” Veronica offers.

Archie hesitates, looking between the door and his girlfriend. With one final look at his friends, he follows Betty out the door. As he leaves he hears the music turn up. 

* * *

Betty sits alone on the bench, tears silently streaming down her face. She can’t believe she just did that. 

Archie approaches her. “What the hell Betty?” 

Betty jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly wipes the tears from her face. She hopes it’s dark enough that he won’t notice she’s been crying but this is  _ Archie _ so she keeps her back to him just to be safe. 

“Not now Archie.” Betty hopes her words come across with some strength. 

“Yes now.” Archie insists. “Veronica didn’t deserve that.” 

“It’s not like I didn’t say anything that was untrue.” She hopes that by doubling down he’ll let it go and leave. She should have known better. 

“Seriously? You don’t really think those things do you?” 

Betty just shrugs. She doesn’t, not truly, but it’s not like she can take it back. Not yet at least.

“Come on Betty. Talk to me.” He pleads. 

She finally turns to him and notices him soften because of course he can immediately tell that she’s upset. 

“Betty?” Archie narrows his eyes.

“I lied to you.” She never was one to keep secrets from him. 

“What, when?” 

“When I said the Black Hood hadn’t called. He did.” Betty nods sadly. 

“He told you to say all those things.” Archie realises, taking a seat next to her. 

“He told me to cut Veronica out of my life or he’d…” 

“You know that Veronica can take care of herself.” 

“He’s already killed people Arch! I wasn’t willing to take that risk.” Betty argues. “I feel horrible.” She starts crying again and he takes her hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you would have tried to talk me out of it, and I probably would have listened. I wouldn’t have gone ahead with it.” She admits.

“Because I would have been right. Those things you said…” 

“What would you have done?” Betty asks him. 

“Not that.” Archie swears. 

“Please enlighten me as to what else I could have done to push my best friend away.” Betty demands sarcastically. 

Archie doesn’t answer her, just looks up at the sky. 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Archie pulls out his phone. 

“Archie what are you doing?” 

“Ending this. I’m calling Veronica and explaining everything.” 

“Archie, no stop. Put the phone down. You can’t.” she reaches for his phone, but his reach is longer so he easily holds it away from her. Though he doesn’t move to make the call. 

“Betty you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” 

“I have to. I think this is distracting him.” 

“But look at you, you’re miserable.” 

“I’m fine.” Betty promises. Archie doesn’t look convinced. “Archie, it’s fine. I can walk it back later.” 

“You mean you hope you can.” 

“I can’t think about that, I just need to keep doing what he says. I need to keep everyone safe.” 

“That’s not your job Betty.” Archie tells her. 

“I know. But it’s working.” 

“Until it doesn’t. And what is he going to ask you to do next. You’ve already hurt your mum, now Veronica. Who’s next? Jughead? Me?” 

Betty pulls back like she’s been slapped. 

“I would never do that to you.” Betty insists. “I’ll fight the Black Hood myself before I let that happen.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Archie says through gritted teeth. 

The silence is broken by her ringtone. Betty holds up her phone to show that it’s a private number. Archie nods at her to answer it. She cringes before doing so, putting the phone to her ear.

After what was probably only been a few minutes, and with more tears in her eyes, Betty ends the call.

”Well, what did he say?”

”Oh Arch...” Betty sobs, burying her face in his chest.


End file.
